


逝者如斯夫·外公

by Laurachanc



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc
Summary: 我妈打电话给我。我忽然问起外公的事。我妈听见我敲键盘的声音，问我在干嘛。我说记录。我妈中途接到另一个电话就把跟我的电话挂了，我写着写着她打电话回来，我就又跟她把一些细节重新确定了下，我妈说，你就想听故事记下来是吗。我说是啊，要是你以前没有把外公的日志扔掉，追忆一个人会方便一些。她跟我讲外公的故事的时候就说她很后悔没把外公的日志保留下来。当时家特别穷，地方小，这些东西就丢掉了。我妈说那你十一的时候回老家，我带你去找姨婆念叨念叨以前你外公外婆的事情。在码字软件上新创建了一个书籍，标题就叫逝者如斯夫。





	逝者如斯夫·外公

我母亲的电话口述：

我外公生于1928年。  
  
我妈妈三岁那年，外公在农历大年三十过世。  
我外公生来是无父无母的孤儿，只有一个姐姐。外公小时候在大户人家里做长工过活，给人在田里放牛。  
一九四几年的时候，外公十来岁，还是个小孩。那时候国共合作抗日，外公被国民党抽壮丁派去充军。他不愿意参加国民党，被国民党的人毒打，他的肾就是那时候被用长枪枪柄凿坏的。当时他昏迷装死逃过一劫，全身只剩下手还能动，外公就用双手手指抓着地，翻过一座山磨平了十指的指甲才逃到他姐姐家。外公的姐姐救了他，但他姐姐在我妈出生之前就已经去世了。  
解放后他加入了共产党，那时候因为是贫下中农，组织给他安排了工作去学校公社当厨师。外公手艺好，会做饭做馒头，颇受人欢迎。镇里当地的学校有时会找他给学生上忆苦思甜的课。  
我妈说，解放后那时期是贫下中农最光辉的时期，我外公因此还被送去北京，在天安门广场见过毛主席。学校也安排给他去杭州之类的大城市治病，外公之前因为被毒打落下病根，那时的医疗条件没现在好，一辈子都没治好。  
外公快四十岁的时候，有人给他介绍了我外婆。介绍的人跟我外公说，把我外婆介绍给他是想有个人能陪伴他，我外婆的父母是表亲，所以我外婆天生半盲瘸腿，是个残疾，人们都不认为她还能生孩子。所以我外公和外婆生下第一个孩子，也就是我姨妈的时候，我外公非常宠她。我外公外婆在生下我妈之前还有过一个孩子，算是我妈的二姐，但出生一天就咽气了。我妈三岁我姨七岁那年，我外公因为肾病在镇医院去世。  
外公生前写过很多日志，有些事情是外婆告诉我妈的，有些是我妈日志上看来的，但因为我外婆家以前条件太差，家里屋子小，日志一类东西为了不占地被我妈扔掉了。现在她想起来非常后悔。现在这些事情由我妈再口述告诉我，许多事情也许已失真。我妈告诉我的起因不过是我问她和我姨长得像我外婆还是外公，我妈说她像外婆，我姨像外公。我姨和我妈年轻时都是公认的大美人，大眼睛高鼻梁，我妈比我姨眼睛还要大一些，她说是遗传我外婆的。我外婆在我六岁那年去世了，我对我外婆的记忆也是朦胧的。  
我从来不认识我外公，不论是相关的文字还是照片都没见过。但我想那个贫瘠年代的人，随便拉出来哪一个，都背负着一身后来人眼里混杂着泥土与血色的故事。


End file.
